Bleeding Hearts
by Yamu-chan
Summary: Mafia AU! They hate the mafia. All of them a different, yet the same, building a organiziation to take down the mafia's residing in america with their own hands. They were strong. Too bad Fate decided to play a sick joke on them, making them fall in love with those they go against and hate. Lot of pairings. Yaoi, Yuri. Don't Like? NOT MY PROBLEM!
1. Prologue: When the Night comes

**Yamu : Hey Guys~ I didn't die, I'm back!**

 **Yogi : And of course she has a explanation *rolls eyes***

 **Yamu : Yes 'cause I had the hardest last 3 school months EVER! I hab to be in school late almost every day(I came home around 6 or 7 PM, 5 if I was lucky), then there were accidents (I'm a school sanitar), our teachers found it funny to write a lot of tests in the last weeks and so on... then I was dragged along by my parents on vacation (France and Spain) WITHOUT ANY WIFI! You... get the idea.**

 **Yogi : There goes our goal to make a short AN.**

 **Yamu : Who cares, we NEVER reached that goal.**

 **Elias : If she says never she means NEVER! *Throws hands in air in desperation***

 **Yogi : Oh, so there you are mister Annoying.**

 **Elias : Hey, I'm here to watch that you two don't traumatize anyone, I was instructed to watch even if I don't want. NO ONE EVER ASKS MY OPINION!**

 **Y's : 'CAUSE NO ONE CARES!**

 **Yamu : Anyhow, this is a hetalia mafia AU. I fell in love with the stories "Uk Brothers" and "Deadly Secrets"(PLEASE UPDATE I LOVE TH STORY). I got a lot of pairings. And I'm obsessed with Hetalia right now, sooooo... *fangirling( Translation: squealing and hugging stuffed animals* Anyway, we're sorry-**

 **Yogi : 'We' means 'she'!**

 **Yamu : -for any grammar mistakes or anything else, we thank you for even clicking on this story and PLEASE LEAVE SOME GODAMN REVIEWS SO I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! Please tell me if you like it and what I can make better.**

 **Pairings :** USUK (Alfred X Arthur), RoChu ( Ivan X Yao), PruCan (Gilbert X Matthew), FrScott (Francis X Allistor), Spamano (Antonio X Lovino), HongIce (Xiang(I know that's not Hong Kong's name) X Emil), BelLiech (Natalya X Lilly), LietPol (Toris X Feliks), Netherland/North Ireland (Orlando X Ian), SuFin (Berwald X Tino), DenNor (Matthias X Lukas), SeaLad (Peter X Seamus or Sam( **You choose in the Reviews** )), AusHun (Roderich X Elizabeta), GerIta (Ludwig X Feliciano), Latvia/Ukraine (Raivis X Katyusha), Switzerland/Estonia (Vash X Eduard), Greece/Turkey (Heracles X Sadik), RomBul (Vladimir X Aleksander), Bavaria/Ireland (Jonas X Liam), /Wales('cause I love those two)(Im Yong Soo Wang X Dylan)

 **Yamu : Okay, now let's play the 'let's-see-how-long-Yamu-can-keep-the-story-alive' game;)**

* * *

 **No one's POV/ NO ONES POINT OF VIEW**

~X3~

Heavy breaths was the only thing heard after the man closed the heavy door behind him as soundlessly as possible. He slid down the door to rest after he heard the footsteps passing him, missing the abandoned building he hid in. For one moment it seemed that he couldn't breath anymore, after his lungs hurt horribly with every new breath he took.

There he was, hiding inside a building near the port. he was sure that the men would find him eventually, so he needed to hurry.

After a few more heavy breaths he wiped a bit of sweat off his face with his sleeve and slowly but shakily climbed back onto his legs.

He couldn't see much, the only lights source was a window without any glass -bars instead- far away from here and wide up near the building's roof. He himself was completely left in the dark.

He pressed his ear onto the thick door ricght behind him, still leaning on it for support, his legs begging him to sit back down, his heart racing.

He wondered how long it would take the men to find him. The port was huge to a human being, but in reality wasn't even worth being mentioned on a city map, since there are much MUCH bigger ports around here. This was only used for transportings that were daily used products, nothing more, nothing less. But unknown to the citizens or the head of the city this abandoning of the port made it easy for Mafias to make illegal business overseas, since this port was still in a good position to be the startpoint of shifs travelling towards others land, or being the goal.

But this port still had a few huge buildings (abandoned fabric's back from the 19th century, of course) and a lot of other metal Boxes, each taking in the place to fit a whole _house!_ Wether they were empty or filled wasn't worth checking, but those boxes made the port a labirynth that didn't allow any cheating. you couldn't even climb the boxes anless you had a 13 to 24 meter long ladder with you all the time (wich he doubted they had). The most they would have were guns and a lot of weapons.

They first had to check the buildings at the edges of the port. And the men just seemed to have run to the other end of the port.

This would give him about 13 minutes if they would spread in groups to search, more if the 7 men stayed together aAll the tme.

Talk about proffesionals.

 _Proffenionals my ass,_ he thought, resting his head on his hand as well as trying to get his dirty blond hair out of his eyes. _Why did Vash assign ME to this? I will give him a piece of my mind if I get back, boss or not, he didn't even give me a partner!_

He was sure this was Angelique's doing. That bitch would do anything to kill him, even convince his boss to THIS!

He moved away his ear from the door when he was sure no one was near and looked around again. The building was nearly empty if you didn't count the few boxes-empty and flled- or the metal car wich you lay them on to transport them. There was a machine, similar to a transport car in a corner. It was big enough, but he doubted it would work without a key or without making to much noise.

He couldn't go outside through the entry door, it was too risky. Nor would he fit through the bars that counted as a window.

He sighed and reached down to his pocket to feel that it was worth it. That his life in such danger was worth the info he got on the flash drive. He stole it from the computer n the Mafia's ship. All the men were busy with carrying boxes full of-he didn't doubt- illegal stuff, and the guards were either helping them or on the watchout for someone coming. They missed him. They missed how he got into the technical room. They missed how he stole their _precious_ infomation. but they didn't miss him trying to get away.

After he had left the room he himself missed the cameras watching his every step after he left the safety of the room, if you could call it safety when he didn't know when a guard would come back to check.

He imagined how some donut eating guard missed how he stepped into the room, but saw how he got outside.

 _How could someone be so careless if his freedom is threatened if someone gave the info to the police?_

But they were lucky, somehow. His organization didn't trust the police. wether there were mafia members or people you had bad pasts with, everyone had their reasons.

They would bring the truth to the people on their _own!_

That's what they decided long ago.

He smile. This was worth so much! He couldn't fail. He silently smiled. He couldn't get caught, that would mean the end to the organisation. And what would his little Brother say?

What would Arthur say? And Yao? Matthew? Vash? Allof them, what would they say.

 _That was the moment he decided he couldn't Lose!_

He stared at the boxes that you could climb on all the way up to the 'window'. The rest he could climb on the ols walls or jump, there was much space left anyway. Then there was the question how he could keep his weight up there. He couldn't hold onto the bars for too long with his hand occupied, he didn't even know if they were stable enough to hold him after how old and rusty they were. But behind the window he could hear the ocean roar and splash against the building's walls, as if cheering him on.

Only one person from the mafia group had seen his face, even if for only a second- no, not even a second. But he remembered how the boy's eyes widened at his sight, there widened eyes met each other, the moment gorgeous green met his blood red ones, he felt as if his breath was taken from him, his heart stopped after wich it beated endlessly, only adding more pressure to running. he could barely remember the colour of the few strands of hair around the boys eyes, but it was bathed in the night, just like his. The only he has seen was his eyes, and the boy too hadn't time to look at more. He was sure the boy too followed him, but didn't find him. Wich left him... sad.

He shook his head. Where were his thoughts going?

He took out the really sharp pocket knife out of the other pocket on his thin jacket, a smirk playing on his lips.

 _Screw this, I'm just gonna do this shit._

Hopefully for Vladimir, the men wouldn't hear the scratching sounds he left from slicing the bars, but he was sure the ocean's sound would help him to cover them.

~X3~

* * *

 **Yamu : WOHOOO! Prologe done. The story started with Vladimir fleeing from the mafia, and seeing Bulgaria in the process, wich left some unknown feelings with both of them. Aaaand NO, this is not the main pairing. There is probably no main pairing and if there is, it will be RoChu or UsUk, cause I love them and I'm russian. Even if I grew up in germany.  
**

 **Anyways, Reviews please~**

 **Oh, and to clear it up, Vladimir's brother is Moldova. Just so you know I meant him^^**

 **Till Later~**


	2. When Bitchy McBitch is bitching

**Yamu : Ok, There are no views on the Prologue (Or Prolog, whatever) yet, but I'm bored, so here we go!**

 **Yogi : she just wants an excuse for sitting in her room with the cumputer on the whole night long**

 **Yamu : Maybe~**

 **Yogi : *sighs* That's the way we know you**

 **Elias : yeah.**

 **Yamu : Anyways, I forgot to add some pairings. Yes, there are more!**

 **Pairings :** possible Niko-Niko Republic/Kugelmugel (Niko X Ronan or you suggest a name), Wy/Moldova (Sicily/Ilian), Seborga/Hutt River (Eric/ Cale or Caleb), and so on. Let's start the Chapter.

 **2nd round of the game^^**

* * *

 **No one's POV/ NO ONES POINT OF VIEW**

~X3~

"Okay, so here are the infos we got from the Flash back-"

"I'm not awaiting any thanks from you." Vladimir said, sitting chaotic on one of the many stools inside the room that was only lid by the light of the overhead-projector, one leg crossed over the other. "Especially not from you, Angelique." He glared sharply at her.

Said woman only huffed and turned her head and stuck her nose in the air like the bitch she is.

And that was the moment Vladimir lost himself in his plans to push her down from her high horse. Hard.

"Well, I surely could've done better than you." She gave him a knowing smirk as he growled. Only Arthur, Vash, Yao and her knew he was seen by the gorgeous green eyed... whatever. He was ready to hit his head to the wall again for another ten minutes.

"Stop it, Agelique" Mei hissed. She and Matthew too knew about that night. "He got us a lot of information, and even saved your ass by doing that."

"Don't start it, at least I was **never** -" And then a frying pan hit her from behind.

"Next time, this frying pan is going tocut your skull into two halfes." Elizabeta crossed her arms, appearing behind her.

Raivis, who was sitting in front of her formerly, looked behind him at the empty chair and then again to the front where Eliza and Angelique were screaming at each other.

"How the heck did she get there!" Raivis screamed through the room.

"It's Elizabeta, after all." Came the response from far in the back. They turned around to see Heracles Karupusi rubbing his eyes, struggling to keep awake.

"You awake?" Kasem next to him asked.

"Yeah" he yawned, the cat on his head copying his moves. "Just now, I was torn out of dream world by the voice of a nasty bitch." He looked at Angelique.

"THAT'S IT!" Angelique screamed, her voice making most people in the room cover their ears. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO-"

"DARE TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL KILL YOU AND DON'T YOU THINK I WILL HESITATE!" Vladimir defended his friends. He couldn't take it anymore, this woman already wrecked all his nerves, what did she aim for now?

Before Angelique could continue bitching around, Emil slammed his hands on the table in the front, right under the picture the overhead-projector made.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Emil screamed, droping the Projector's remote in the process. "I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, BUT NEITHER DO I! I'M A HACKER; I HAVE BETTER THINGS AND MISSIONS TO DO THEN SITTING HERE WITH MY COLLEAGUES AND WATCHING THEM FIGHT!NOT TO MENTION WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMMORROW!"

"And a test." said Elizabeta, sighing.

"WAIT WHAT TEST?!"

"The huge Test tommorrow? Didn't you know. It was mentioned 3 weeks ago?" Elizabeta asked, tough glaring at her.

"NO! I was sick there!" Agelique screamed.

"Oh right!" Elizabeta smirked. "The teacher told me to tell you. Seems like I forgot, Sorry Angie." She said, mocking included in her voice.

"Do. Not. Call ME THAT!" She got out between gritted teeth.

"There she goes bitching around again." Yao said, rolling his eyes and luckily being overheard.

"What should I call you then? Bitchy McBitch? With pleasure." Elizabeta smiled happily.

"YOU DAMN LITTLE_"

"Who did I just tell to Shut. THE FUCK. UP?!" Emil screamed, picking up the remote. "We don't have all day here."

But Bitchy McBitch continued her hobby : Bitching at everyone, even Mattie(what did he even do?).

After another five minutes, in wich Angelique (not surprisingly) beat the shit out of Matthew, got tackled by Toris-by then everyone was panicing and screaming, jumping from their seats-got hit by Vladimir, holded back by Yao, after wich she kicked the poor Chinese in the manhood (wich made Mei give of a deadly aura, like a ticking bomb), and punched Heracles in the face for a comment he made. Surprisingly, the lazy cat lover punched back twice as hard, knocking her out cold for 3 minutes- 3 minutes of PEACE- until she got up again charged at Lilly, after the girl poked her face with a stick.

Finally, Emil couldn't take it anymore. He face palmed, threw his hands in the air in desperation and screamed "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!", mixing in with the many shouts.

"What is going on!?" After Vash's voice spoke, everyone froze.

And then... everyone rushed back to their seats as if to win a championship.

In the doorway stood Vash Zwingli, accompied by the 4 oldest Kirkland brothers, Ilian, Peter, Roderich (At whose sight Elizabeta melted away) and Kiku.

" _Was ist hier passiert_? _Ich verlasse den Raum für 10 Minuten, und komme zurück zu sowas_?!" he stomped over to the front, giving a slight nod to Emil. "You guys have 2 minutes to explain yourselves."

"Agelique started it!" Mei screamed, pointing at said bitch.

"NOT TRUE!" Bitchy screamed back.

"Your fault." Vladimir mumbled, hands behind his head.

Angelique glared at him. But really, if looks could kill(or affect Vladimir in any way), Vladimir would have died in elementary school- or already beaten the shit out of her.

After another 3 minutes, everyone eventually calmed down... well, as calm as those idiots can be.

Emil coughed, opend his mouth and turned towards the picture flickering on the wall behind him. He froze.

"HERACLES" Emil tured back around sharply. "Get your hands and yor cat down. I don't need any kitty's shadow on my pics!"

Heracles shrugged "Thought it would be cute... or make you guys laugh."

Some people snickered at his attempt to brighten the mood.

Emil sighed. "Anyway," he pressed a button on the remote, switching the blanc creen to the first picture.

He pointed to the picture of the man. "See him?" The picture was of poor quality, boots of other people in the way, making the important person only one unclear stain with legs between many. It didn't help that his head seemed to be turned sideways. "That's the head of the Spanish Mafia. Carriedo. First Name unknown."

Angelique laughed. "Who took the photo? A skunk?"

Lilly glared at her. "I'm sorry that it's not easy to get a picture of a disguised mafia boos without getting caught and not even having oppurtunity to take a good look at him himself." She pouted. Elizabeta just tapped her shoulder.

"We know that, Angelique's just a Bitch. And you're our best photographer here." She smiled warmly. She didn't see it, but Roderich smiled with her.

Lilly smiled happily, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Anyway," Emil continued. "My brother," he pointed to Tino somewhere in the mess of people. " Investigated, making the lower mafia members think he was one of them, and took part in one of their usual discussions, in wich they mentioned an upcoming slavery market, or so called black market." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "We recieved that information 3 days ago. Appearently, yesterday morning around 1-2AM, their 'products' arrived yesterday on the same port Vladimir withdrew the flash back from yesterday night. In fact, it was the same ship Vladimir got the infos from."

Vladimir looked at the blurred picture in front of them. he was on the ship of the largest Spanish mafia yesterday. Good the boss wasn't there. Probably jst the guards and some higher-position mafia members to watch over everything and sign some papers. They probably weren't even there to take a glimpse of him, and he doubte that the green eyed boy was anywhere high-ranked. After all, he seemed as old as Vladimir. 16, 17 in the most.

What troubled him was that he still didn't know if the guy was carrying the boxes like the lower ranked, observing it like a higher ranked or watching the process as a guard.

 _Stop thinking about it!_ he scolded himself mentally.

He didn't even hear what Emil said after, so caught up in his world he was.

"The flash back gave us more infos on the market. It is held tonight at a place... well, let's just say not everyone's allowed there. How this involves us? Firstly, it's disgusting using humans, animals or the few supernatural beings left like slaves, wether sex slaves or house slaves does not matter. Secondly, a step towards ending the mafia population, and also control over, America is to make them loose their Products." He smirked evily. "Last month we made their whole ship full of Opium sink." Yao smirked proudly, he being the one that done that. "Of course, we manipulated it so that they enough time to realize and flee in their boats before the boat sunk far enough away from it's destination. Yao and Arthur didn't stay ver long, but if they tried to safe their opium, it was too late and the water already ruined it. Thanks again to Heracles for the info."

Heracles nodded, uninterested. He was their Pro in illegal business. He too was making illegal business- to the organisations help, of cousre- and so it was easy for him to get the info. About the construction of the boat and what productsn exactly, they Emil hacking them for the 100th time. That sure annoyed the shit out of those punks.

"Yeah, the Russian mafia was so mad at us." Elizabeta sighed, smiling. "Too bad for them they will never get to be face to face with us to say their mind."

"Yeah, and 2 weeks ago Emil hacked them so hard, their whole systems-all computers- were down in 3 seconds, playing a picture over and over again." Lilly giggled.

 _Right_ Vladimir thought. _We made them homocidal towards us even more._

They had a bunny picture winking at them from their screens playing Emil's voice tape over and over again. 'You Lost' it said and everytime the bunny winked, aname exploded like a party announcment under it, writing their Organization's name under it.

"So what do you suggest, Emi?" Vlad smirked. "Make the Spanish homicidal towards us too?"

"Possibly." Emil grinned. "But seriously, even the Spanish Mafia resides here now. We have to act. Before... Before any other children expirience the same childhood." The room seemed to fall into depression. "So before some rich snots buy themselves some sex slaves-"

"HA!GAY!"

"Shut up, Liam!"

"-I say we send some of our people there. Anyone wants to go or do we have to choose?"

Tino raised his hand. He's a good actor, a brave one(even tough he's scared of almost everything else), so no one doubted him.

Matthew's hand followed after, and then Arthur's hand flew up fast.

 _Scared for Mattie, Arthur?_ Vladi smiled. _We all are._

Ian raised his hand. Yao too. Vladimir met Yao's gaze, and raised his hand, at wich Yao smiled.

Emil raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'So soon after your last mission?'

"Can't let my elementary school friend go alone, after all." He grinned at Emil.

"Well then, it's settled. You six. Now, let's make the plan work."

~X3~

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looked down at the papers in front of him.

Today, they were going to end them.

He heard a lot of the 'Organization'. That it goes by a lot of Names, the World Stars, The Axis Powers, The Nation, Chikyuu... Well, anyways, Toni settled for 'The Nations'.

The Mafia had been dicussing that matter for quiet a while, and asked him to join their plans, but the Nations had never done anything remarkable or angering to him, so he passed.

Maybe it was because his Mafia only came to America now. There are really few incidents known that happend by their hand outside of America, so he assumed they never left their nest.

 _Clever, aren't they?_ Antonio smirked. _"If they hab been going away by plane or boat, the mafia would use their ways to get a list of names that were going into their area around the time the incident happend, but the few times it did happen it was impossible. They choose the planes with the most unreachable people that not even the mafia could handle, or they... well, they certainly have their own ways._

But now, they hit on him. It was a thought that crossed him that it could happen if he came here, and those speculations of hgis were yesterday proofed to be true.

Onle one man had seen a glimpse of his face, Aleksander Balakov who was one of Antonio's high-ranked members, and he said something about striking red eyes and dirty blond hair, buut he culdn't be sure about the hair strand's colour since it was the middle of the night.

Blood red eyes. Not bad. That can't be seen everyday, usually, passerby's don't take notice of the colour of the eyes of the people next to you. Unless he looked physically dangerous, of course, so the guy probably wasn't a known guy in New York.

But one thing was sure: The intruder that took the information had to be a supernatural being.

A demon-summoner, perhaps? Or a magician, a very strong one? They do have unusual eye-colours. But it had something to do with death.

 _Right. Blood red eyes. Whatever category the intruder was, he has already faced death once, if not more._

 **He cheated death.  
**

Aleksander said the boy was looking to be about 16, that he could tell.

Antonio sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the roof.

The Mafia's are planning to attack the Organization. He too.

The intruder has information on the Black market held in a few hours. Dangerous people are there, including the mafia bosses. And if The Nations really hated the Mafias and their doings so much, they would be there. If they are planning to interfere, they had to be there, wether attend the market itself or disturb the preaperations.

That's why he had more guards on the lookout during the preperations right now. Undercover of course. And his signaling machine was on the whole time, so the guards could inform him.

He wasn't paranoid, but no one liked it if someone burned their plans to ash, especially not if they know before that it could happen. And surely not if they were Mafia bosses whose patience was wearing thin.

Rumors between the mafias and it's staff had it that there was a mafia helping the Nations, but no one knew which.

Antonio was about to pack his stuff and go back to Spain- any sane person would do that- but he wasn't having any of that. He wasn't losing to the 'Nations', nor surrender to them. Especially not surrender.

Even tough they all acted to wards the same goal, the Mafias couldn't make a plan together that they could work TOGETHER on.

Gilbert and Ludwig came here last month, and surprisingly hadn't had much of them. Only a few pranks. Nothing like sinking their ship. They would have flipped, unlike Ivan who just covered his anger. Toni only came yesterday but was already attacked, and they had only gotten a few annoying pranks over a MONTH?! Only 2 options. 1. Is that the 'Nations' don't know what to do with the German Mafia, or are just waiting for a good moment. Or 2. they were involved with the 'nations'...

Aleksander's brother, Kyle-the head of the Austrailian Mafia-came here 1 and a half year ago... and the 'Nations' annoyed the heck out of him. Kyle wantsToni's quoting-to strangle them to death, make them diepainfully, torture them, break them, destroy them... oh and belive him, he could do that just fine when the oppurtunity comes. It just never came. But the fact that his brother saw a member of the Nations-even if only a little-made him jump up and down in excitement. Maybe he wanted his brother to help find the guy, or he had hope that if his brother saw a member, it's not impossible for him either.

Anyway, Toni didn't know. Aleksander literally begged him to put him out on guard today at the market, wether it was to escape his childish brother or to have a chance to see the member again, he didn't know. But he did as aked.

Maybe they could even find him, who knows.

Meanwhile, Sadik was fuming with anger. The turkish mafia boss had enough that they destroyed all his product transport, wether he recieved or sended it. Plane or boat, it doesn't matter. They always get the info frm someone and destroy his plans. Well, Sadik's brothers were trying their best to calm him down. But 5 weeks ago they made his plane crash, bruning all his goods. The 'nations' made sure in crashed somewhere where there was nothing to destroy around them, no life or plants, only rocks that reconstructed anyway. But while the nature had no remarkable damage, Sadik's products and patience were destroyed.

Matthias and Berwald, brothers and heads of the Danish and Swedish Mafia, are... complicated. Example: Berwald is coming today but Matthias is refusing to.

Ivan said he knows-that he even saw- one of the members... but he refuses to share that information with anyone, not even his sisters.

And don't even make him get started on the Chinese mafia and their ignorance. They weren't even attending today.

 _Chinese feast day my ass, they could at least get their asses here for once._

Antonio glared at the poor roof deadly, his office seemed to have a dark aura.

His siblings were trying their best, too. Orlando, the boss of the Netherlandish mafia, was damaged too since he was here before Antonio. Bella reported that their brother was angry, even if he doesn't show it directly.

Feliks, who was the head of the Polish Mafia, was waiting here for Toni. He told him everything he knew, and what was going on. Even tough he is the head of the Polish mafia, he was formerly a member of his brothers' Spanish Mafia, and he still counted himself as one. It made Toni happy, that at least one of his siblings didn't go completely crazy*cough* Orlando*cough*.

But the biggest mystery: The Italian Mafia was coming tonight.

They never talked to the other mafias much, or ade any appearences, that is why they're not attacked by the 'Nations' and also were suspects to having ties with them.

Antonio smirked. Throw a few mad and crazy Mafia bosses, a group of idiots, rich snots, slaves, supernatural beings, his staff and the organization going against mafias in one bag and you have today's black market.

Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

 **Yamu : Okay, It's 22:58 in Germany right now, that's it for today. I'm lucky it's holidays here.  
**

 **Explanations:**

 _Was ist hier passiert_? _Ich verlasse den Raum für 10 Minuten, und komme zurück zu sowas_?! **(German)-** What happened here? I leave the room for 10 minutes, and come back to this?!

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- Spain**

 **Orlando Carriedo- Netherlands**

 **Bella Carriedo- Belgium**

 **Feliks- Poland**

 **Sadik Adnan-Turkey**

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt- Germany**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt- Prussia**

 **Heracles Karupusi- Greece**

 **Kiku Honda/Wang- Japan**

 **Mattew Williams Jones- Canada**

 **Vladimir- Romania**

 **Ilien- Moldova**

 **Ivan Braginsky- Russia**

 **Yao Wang- China**

 **Yi Mei Wang- Taiwan**

 **Angelique- Monaco**

 **Elizabeta- Hungary**

 **Peter Kirkland- Sealand**

 **Vash Zwingli- Switzerland**

 **Lilly Zwingli- Liechtenstein**

 **Emil- Iceland**

 **Tino- Finnland**

 **Berwald- Sweden**

 **Matthias - Denmark**

 **Kyle- Australia**

 **Raivis- Latvia**

 **Okay, Till next time~**

 **Leave reviews~**


	3. This will be fun

**Yamu : Imma BACK!**

 **Yogi : AND NO ONE IS HAPPY ABOUT IT!**

 **Yamu : BITCH; SHUT UP!**

 **Elias : Oh dear GOD, here we go AGAIN!**

 **Yamu : The story. Is. Good.**

 **Yogi : Oh yeah? You didn't even recieve ONE SINGLE REVIEW YET!**

 **Yamu : I ONLY POSTED IT YESTERDAY NIGHT!**

 **Elias : For the last time, just 'cause it's night in germany doesn't mean it's night EVERYWHERE! Also, normal people should sleep at night.**

 **Yamu : Well WE'RE NOT normal.**

 **Yogi : Who said we were?**

 **Anyway, here comes round 3!**

* * *

 **No One's POV/ NO ONES POINT OF VIEW  
**

~X3~

The Limousine pulled up near the market at around 23:52PM.

Out stepped 3 people. A girl with withe-silver hair and a bow in it. Another girl, older than the other next to her, with short blondish-white hair and a boy. A boy with a colour that could be seen as all three.

The boy smirked as he looked in front of him, and the Limousine drove away.

 _Tonight will be interesting_ He thought, pulling out a picture out of his pocket again, wich seemed like the 100th time today. _Isn't it, my_ дорогой.

Today, Ivan would catch him.

~X3~

Lovino Romano Vargas was walking through the big crowd, his brother at his side. Both were sunglasses, and tough it was the nearly midnight, the very much lit market disturbed him.

Why would they use so much light? It only casted more shadows and half shadows upon the ground.

The shadows were as disgusting as their owners, Lovi told Feli, who was humming happily.

He was one the verge of sighing, screaming even. He didn't want to be here. He's not like Feliciano, seeing a spark of fun in everything. If it wasn't necessary for him and his friends,the 'Nations', he wouldn't be here.

The people disgusted him, buying themself slaves or doing other dirty business.

Perverts. Dirty. Pigs. Disgusting. That were Lovi's thoughts on most humans here expect for his friends that were tagging along to help.

He would be more happy if one was at his side, but they couldn't be seen together for safety reasons.

He couldn't allow himself to sigh. There were undercover guards who would get suspicious.

But it was dumb anyway. Lovi's stomach made all kinds of flips and turns.

After all, he couldn't avoid meeting the mafia bosses tonight.

~X3~

The Mafia boss clutched his scarf. It may ruin his whole image-and be strange since it's summer- but Ivan didn't take of his, so why should he take of his own?

If Toni didn't like it he could bitch around later.

Right now he needed to get to Toni first.

But those plans were stopped when he saw a _very familiar_ face in the crowd, and he doubted that it belonged there.

He smirked. Toni would have to wait a little.

~X3~

Yao thought he saw a glimpse of Lovino and Feli somewhere, but with so much people he couldn't be sure.

He looked down at himself, this time, holding his poker face that screamed 'booooring'.

He wore a expensive looking suit, one simmilar to a mafia's-like Lovi and Feli-, but he didn't have black sleeves. He had black pants, a black vest and a white button up shirt that replaced the missing black sleeves with it's white ones.

 _Typic brother, always sending me something that makes me look like a chinese mafia boss._ Yao thought, mentally slapping himself. Being related to the chinese mafia wasn't always a piece of cake, not that he wasn't thanful for the suit.

If he wanted to get anywhere tonight, he needed to mix in and not stand out. And this place was full of rich snots.

He looked up at the sky, being blinded by the thousends of laterns immediantly. They were casting a sick light upon him, this place and they stole the stars' light.

 _The city light steals the stars, huh?..._

That's right, the more light you have in a city, the less stars you can see.

He snapped out of it and moved forward.

He was solo tonight. And since Vladi was alone last time(and seen), he had to go with Arthur. Just for safety.

Yao came upon one of the many tents, resembling a circus' size, and heard laughter erupting from inside.

He stepped inside, seeing what the fabric had been covering.

There was a large crowd standing around a cage. Inside was a boy with ripped pants and a ripped t-shirt, blood and bruises on his exposed arms made Yao want to puke.

The boy had sack covering his face, a crying face was drawn on the itching fabric.

'DEVIL'S SON' was written on the board that was hanging on the cage's front. The boy didn't seem to react to the laughter, nor the high prize numbers that were called.

Yao locked eyes with him, or so it seemed. The boy casted his eyes away from the ground and seemed to look directly at him, ignoring the fabric that was covering his eyes.

The next thing Yao knew was that someone ripped off the boy's cover, and he stared back at purple eyes, a breathtaking colour. They seemed to change every moment to a light-green-slightly resembling Arthur's- and back to purple.

Yao was ripped out of his trance by a man calling a REALLY HIGH prize behind him. Yao reflexly swirled around faster than the speed of lightning, and saw a man towering above him, smiling at him.

 _How did he get there?_

Yao was at the far end of the crowd, near the enterance. And with his sences, how did he not notice that man creeping up behind him?

While the Man in the front screamed 'SOLD', Yao lost himself in the man's eyes.

While the man walked up to the front-wich gave Yao the oppurtunity to see his pure withe smoking with a seemingly black undershirt and a black tie around his neck.

While the crowd started to talk, or slowly leave the tent, they didn't seem to notice how someone grabbed a stunned yao, covered his mouth and dragged him along into the direction the large man had just gone to.

~X3~

Tino was surprised, to say the least. He, like Yao, was a solo today. And dare he say, he was a _wonderful actor._ That was, until he met that man, who seemed to be... different from all those people.

But let's start where he was surprised for the first time that night.

He did count on people giving away 100.000 dollors or so for a a human, but 23.000.000? He wanted to faint right there, then puke at the reason the money was used for, when it could've done so much good...

So after the 'article'-a mermaid- was sold, the fat winner moved with the staff of the Spanish Mafia deeper into the tent, the aquarium with the poor mermaid being taken with them there, where no one would see or hear them.

He had to make a plan how to crush the mafia today. He usually only withdrew info, or played a trusted stuff member so when the guard was let down he could help his organization get their way to destroy their current goal.

Now he had to destroy something himself, or at least make a plan how to get his friends into a good position to destroy this.

He cursed himself for not forming a plan earlier, but they only decided on that mission today aroun 12PM. And even if this was usually enough time, today everone was rather... how Vash would say: _Durch den wind_ , or _unfocused_.

They had stress. Tommorrow was a big test at their school, well for most of them, then there was the end of this school year coming and a party being planned and everything.

Too bad it would take more time for them to graduate.

When the tent was finally empty expect for him, he snapped out of his thoughts. He had missed all of them leave, didn't even look up from the ground. And his mind scolded him.

He took time to look around the empty place, the outside and him being seperated by the fabric.

Just then he felt his stomach flipping, and he looked around the tent. He wasn't alone.

He had good reflexes, he had to since he was part of the 'Nations', but they all melted when he looked at the man not too far away.

He was gourgous, breathtaking, and frightening all at the same time. His face seemed hard, cold and emotionless expect for hate, but he still managed to make Tino's heart beat furiously without permission.

"W'tcha th'nking 'bout?" His voice had a heavy swedish accent. It sent Tino's uncontrolable emotions over the edge.

His mind was screaming to 'FOCUS', to make his alarm bells ring, but his heart was telling him to talk to thatman without any guard. And unfortuently, it seemed that his heart was winning.

"O-Oh, n-n-nothing. I-I was just t-t-thing t-to my-myself." Tino waved his hands furiously, mentally punching himself for stuttering. And he was such a _talented_ actor.

There goes his only worth talent.

The Swedish man raised an eyebrow, but didn't question any further "'S th't so?"

Tino nodded, more times then necessary.

"Wh't's ye n'ame?" At Tino confusion, Berwald tried to talk more understandably. "I asked what's yer N'me"

"Tino..." Tino blurted out, without thinking giving him his first, real name. "And you?"

"Berwald."

"So you can talk english normally?"

"Nah, j'st s'met'mes, a l'ttle." Berwald said. "If I really try. It's h'rd, if ye t'lked sw'dish yer wh'le life. But I can s'y some sent'nces right, oth#rs wrong."

"Oh..." Tino said. "well, I'm finnish. When I talk, I sound like an alien, so you're not alone."

"I th'nk F'nnish 's pretty, suits y'." Berwald said.

Tino blushed furiously, and Berwald left the tent before Tino could say anything else. Leaving the Tomato-turned Tino melting there.

Well, once the swedish mafia boss was out of sight, he himself blushed furiously at how cute Tino is, taking a mental note to meet him again.

~X3~

Alfred F. Jones was bored. Another market, he was at one a week ago but now AGAIN!

As the Boss of the largest Americansih Mafia, he was a very feared and asked man. After all, America was the country where the most Mafias come to and reside here. It was easier to make your illegal business here without getting caught, since Alfred manipulated the politicians to the point where they didn't even NOTICE what was going on in their country. And he could still manipulate them like dolls. For him, it was easy.

And don't make him say how much he hated school. he was expelled again. Where would they send him now? He forgot the name.

The only exciting thing lately: the Mafias were planning to take the 'Nations' down!

And Alfred just wanted to see the organization in despair, wanted to see them break, and finally have some _real_ fun.

He was only here because he didn't want to miss out on anything. But he didn't think he would meet such a interesting British man here...

~X3~

Arthur wanted to punch himself. He lost Vladimir somewhere in the crowd.

Now he was alone, on a market filled with mafia-people and rich snots you want to stay away from. They could ruin your life, if you get on their bad side- wich was way to easy.

He looked around in the crowd, not too fast. After all, he didn't want attention when he didn't know who were the rich assholes and who the undercover mafia staff. Or the bosses. But as he turned around, he bumped into someone with striking blue eyes.

Both felle to the ground immidiently, clutching the spot where their foreheads met painfully. Damn their non-exsistent height differences!

This would leave a mark.

"Owww..." Arthur mumbled, in serious pain. "You bloody git, watch where you're going!"

"Hey! It was you who turned around so suddenly." The dirty-blond haired protested.

"As if it's my fault." Aruthur stood up, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. He dusted himself off. "You shouldn't have been so close behind me!"

"So now it's my fault that this place s so crowded." His eyes narrowed, and Arthur sighed. He held out his hand.

"Come on, or do you want to sit on the dirty floor all bloody night?"

The boy pouted like a child, despite him seeming to be in highschool. He then took Arthur's hand and let himself get pulled onto his feet.

"Alfred F. Jones..." When Arthur raised an eyebrow, Alfred sighed. "I'm Alfred F. Jones... What's your name?"

Arthur looked at him. He didn't see Alfred as any threat. If the pouting was anything to go by-which it was not- he was just some ignorant, rich guy. Even if Arthur knew better than to take the possibility. He had seen a lot of people in the organization acting like children- _Hell_ he grew up with Liam and Peter- but in reality were those people you didn't want to meet twice.

Still, the age, the attitude... Arthur did go with the rich bastard idea(God he sounded like Lovi).

"Arthur." Alfred stared at him a while, until Arthur said his full name. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Well, Arthur." Alfred smirked evily, which made Arthur regret his decision. "You should watch yourself next time."

He left Arthur standing there, with Arthur's mind going on rampage.

Alfred decided he wanted to see Arthur again. And if Arthur was his real name, it wouldn't take him too long. Arthur wasn't afraid of him, didn't even look surprised when Allfred said his name. He didn't belong here, he wasn't one of those disgusting pigs, no matter how he fitted right in with that suit of his.

Alfred just couldn't wipe his smirk away for the next 20 minutes.

Arthur sure was... interesting.

~X3~

Ian was looking over the crowd, his expression matching his current emotion: boring.

The next thing he knew, he was grabbed from behind, and a towel or something similar was pressed onto his mouth, making him take in the numbing scent that sent his vision into a blurr.

When he was finally released-his senses were still a little numb, he noticed that he couldn't move his hands.

They were tied together. Tightly, if he might add.

when his vision somewhat recovered, he stared right back at a man, semmingly netherlandish. A scarf wrapped around his neck, even tough it was rather warm outside. That scarf just ruined the atmosphere, it didn't fit with the suit that literally screamed 'MAFIA ALARM'.

"THE FUCK?!" Ian screamed-for him it seemed like normal questioning-, but the man didn't seem to care. He mumbled something to the guy that dragged Ian here, after which the staff-member left.

Orlando smiled. "Ian, Ian, Ian, how _nice_ to see you here." Pressure on nice. "I was surprised-really!- when I saw you earlier. You didn't even bother to change your hair colour or anything. How utterly **stupid** of you."

Ian continued to eye him sharply. "Don't tell me... you're still obsessed with _that?_ "

"How could I not be." His fake smile melted into smirk right then and there, his eyes darkening. "How long has it been since our last encounter? A few years? How old are you now? 21?"

"That is not the business here." Ian hissed, remembering the past again. Just his sucking luck to meet the guy here, huh? "Why are you here? Release me!"

"Oh, I?" Orlando pretended, the smile retuning. "My brother called me here. After all, he needs as much mafia bosses as possible to form a plan-"

"YOU'RE THE MAFIA'S HEAD NOW!?" Ian screamed. It was his worst fear for years, that his enemy would actually follow his family's footsteps. He suspected it, but he still was shocked.

Of course, Orlando had promised to return for _it_ , but it was too soon for Ian. He only got over his paranoia a few years ago, even tough he still had it from time to time when on school grounds, dangerous missions or spying on Mafias. He always thought that Orlando would just appear behind him. As much as he feared the idea, it still made a part of him... excited?

"Of course I am, silly, I thought you figured as much." He mocked. "Now xou better not interrupt me when I speak." The smile vanished, the voice lowered and his face-those eyes!- darkened.

Ian gulped. It made a shiver run up his spine.

"Now, to the plan. We were planning on how to take down a organization that goes against us. A really _annoying_ one. It goes by alot of names, I personally call it the 'Nations'. Might have picked that one up from my brother." His face, still dark, recieved that knowing smirk of his that made Ian want to bent down, shiver, tell him all his weaknesses. But Ian refused to.

Still, that he mentioned the organization before Ian wasn't a good sign. He kept quiet, as to listen further, his face still sharp and dark from when he screamed.

"It took all my nerves. The Others' nerves. And they even attacked my brother yesterday. Stole info, but that isn't important right now." Orlando knelt down to the tied up Ian and lifted his chin as to stare him directly in the eye. Ian felt the warm smoke of Orlando's cigarette on his own lips.

"And to see you here... gave me a idea. YOU are a member of the organization, aren't you?" That was the moment Ian lost himself, Orlando's michivious filled eyes were spread across his whole vision, clearly. He felt his own eyes widen.

That was a mistake.

Orlando smirked darkly."I knew it. After all, _little_ Ian couldn't fit into this company. He would never work for someone or be like those... _pigs._ " Orlando voiced the Organization's thoughts about the people, wether it was his own or not, Ian didn't know. "And you wouldn't fit in with the Mafia either, your look is just a lying disguise that fools everyone but me."

"You bastard." Ian hissed, still feeling bits of Orlando's breath along with the little smoke left on his lips.

"Hey now, it was your own fault, coming here. I'm no bastard for figuring you out so easily."

Ian cursed himself for dressing so casually, and not being aware to hide more even with his past and what growing scars it left.

"What are you gonna do now? Rat me out?"

Orlando began stroking his hair, releasing his chin the process, but Ian didn't bother to pull back and continued staring into those eyes. Eyes that should be forbidden, for those amny unknown emotions they send through him.

"No, I was thinking about playing a little before we have our final battle." Orlando said, taking the dimly lit cigarete from his mouth and pressing the warm tip on Ian jacket, right where his heart was. "And it wouldn't be fun if they got you. I want to finish the past, where we left off. For years it bothered me... and you too, I can see right through you. Lying to me wouldn't make any good. And you know that full well..."

Ian thought that that cigarette really did leave a mark on his recing heart filled with different emtions towards his enemy from highschool. He needed to finnish the past, huh...?

"I'm sure I can find a use for you. A member of my enemy organization, who is also my enemy from the past? How fitting..." Orlando stood up, dropped the cigarette on the ground before Ian and stomped on it. "I wonder, what do you work as if you are part-time in that organization?"

Ian was silent for a moment, still keeping eye contact. "FBI, secret section..."

"So _that's_ why my men never found any information on you!?" Orlando said. "Well, I know now. Secret section or not, it's as easy as finding you out as a organization member. Why didn'T I think about it?"

That's when Orlando's phone rang.

Orlando sighed and picked it up. "What is it?"

Screaming was heard from the other end, sounding muffled to Ian. Orlando moved the phone away from his ear until the person stopped screaming. He sighed again.

"No Toni, I'm already here... I don't care about it!...No you're going to get yourself dirty... We don't need anymore blood-... TONI YOU PROMISED... Shut the fuck up, you love me... Feliks does too- Like it means anything if he says he doesn't." Orlando groaned and stood silent for a few minutes. "Toni get back on topic, you're wasting my time here.." another scream. "No I'll be there in a minute... Oh, I just was caught up in something.." He looked at Ian, locking eyes once again. "No no, I'm on my way- tell Bella I heard that in the background...yeah... alright... Ok, bye, and tell Feliks that if he really does burn that tent down, he will get punches, hard."

The talk took in glorious 3 minutes.

How Orlando hated dealing with his siblings.

"Well, I have to go. But don't be relieved, you know it. We will see each other again soon..." With that, Orlando left him and stepped back into the sickly coloured light of the market.

Only now did Ian realize that they had been behind a row of tents.

Yep, that's how bad Orlando messes with his senses by only being there.

Then I an wanted to punch himself for not calling Orlando back. He was still tied up. He tried to move and... surprisingly, he could move freely. He looked behind him, the rope that was holding him was cut in two and there was a sharp but little pocket knife on the ground. Orlando must have done that without Ian realizing.

That's when he decided that he seriously had to do something about Orlando clouding his senses, since he doubted it was the poision smelling towel.

He picked up the knife and stepped back into the crowd, having lost Orlando already, but his knife sfely in the pocket of Ian's pants, his hands clutching it inside the whole time.

~X3~

* * *

 **Yamu : WOHOOOOO! I started this chapter at 10.30 and finished now, at 15:14?**

 **Ok, so next Chapter will still be at the marke. I have to do Gilbert, Toni, Lovi, Matthew, Yao and possibly others.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Translation:**

 _Durch den wind_ **(German)- A often used sentence for implying 'unfocused', it's like the english saying 'head in the clouds', just that literally it would mean 'through the wind' on english, which wouldn't make any sense.  
**

 **Alfred F. Jones - America**

 **Ian Kirkland - North Ireland**

 **Orlando - Netherlands**

 **Till next time~**


	4. A typical case of TWIN-napping

**Yamu : After a few painful hours of cleaning my room, I'm BACK!**

 **Yogi : Still no reviews.**

 **Yamu : See if I care.**

 **Yogi : You do. *smirks***

 **Yamu : SHUT UP!**

 **Elias : She's just obsessed with writing this, isn't she?**

 **Yogi : Yep.**

 **Yamu : But it's also a good excuse for my parents to leave. me. THE HELL. ALONE!**

 **Elias : Might I remind you that you're 13 and writing a Mafia yaoi story?**

 **Yamu : Don't care. Watcha gonna do about it?**

 **Elias : *shivers* Nothing.**

 **Yogi : *evil smirk* Reeaalllly?**

 **Elias : Yeah. I'm good. We're good. You're fine.**

 **Yamu : *sighs* Poor guy. When we get michivious, he reacts like the balatic states when they see Ivan.**

 **Russia : HEY!**

 **Yamu : Ivan, STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!**

 **Russia : Make me.**

 **Yogi : Ivan I warn you we will hunt you down and don't you think we're scared to go after you. Yamu's Russian.**

 **Russia : *throws 'book for idiots' at yogi and runs***

 **Yogi : THAT'S IT! *takes out chainsaw and chases him***

 **Elias : Why can't we be normal.**

 **Yamu : Want a lollipop?**

* * *

 **Normal POV/ NO ONES POINT OF VIEW**

~X3~

"Emil, what are you doing."

"Hacking. Watching what happens at the market."

"Wait- how did you-"

"Cameras all around the place. Paranoid Spanish. Flash back gave me enough data to hack some of them..." Emil sighed. "3 I unlocked with finding out the passwort, 5 I hacked and the rest I couldn't get into. Did you know Spanish people always take 'FIESTA' or 'TOMATOES' as their passwort?"

Lukas looked at his little brother. "'Course. The idiots always do. Don't you have a huge test tommorrow?"

"I decided to be 'sick'. I can always re-write it, even if they change the questions for re-writer."

Lukas narrowed his emotionless eyes. "This better be good, then. What have you got up 'till now?"

"Well, I can't seem to find Yao anywhere. I don't have any cameras inside tents hacked, so I guess he is in one or with a camera outside that I don't have here. Matthew seems peaceful, so I'm skipping it for now. Tino just came out of a tent about ten minutes ago, a little off balance. Don't know what happend to his cover, but he got out of there way after the others."

"That only draws unecessary attention. We have to ask later. Maybe... he had a unplanned encounter?" Lukas said, concerned for their other brother.

Emil looked at him for 3 seconds, then back at his laptop. "Who knows."

They stayed silent for about 4 minutes, then Emil's voice filled the room again.

"Ian is nowhere to be found. Arthur lost Vladimir-which sucks-, but nothing remarkable after. Only that he bumped into some rich snot whose face I couldn't see with his back to me. Only that he left Arthur standing there shocked for a little while, before Arthur decided that this would blow his cover if he stood there any longer. Mixed back into the crowd after. Ran into some tent... probably."

"Hold up- he lost Vladimir?" Lukas sat down next to his brother on the couch. "Have you seen Vlad since?"

"No, and it concerns me that he didn't show up on any of the 8 cameras in 34 minutes. Those cameras weren't all at the same place, some a little far away from the other, or in the middle- the market is huge and crowded, I might add-, hopefully he shows up somewhere in the next 10 minutes."

Emil switched over to another camera. "Wait a second- isn't that-!"

Lukas looked at the video as Emil stopped it and zoomed. While trying to focus on the point to get it sharper, he saw what Emil meant, and his eyes widened. "Ya...o?"

There, in a corner, they had Yao's back facing them. They knew it was him immidiently. Same hair, same chinese suit. He seemed to talk to some one, but that someone didn't fit in the picture, and the camera next to this wasn't in Emil's system.

"The guy just disappears and now he is standing in a corner? He looks like a fucking suspect in murder like this! If the guard watching the cameras took notice of this, we're doomed. Unless he knows the person Yao is talking to." Emil threw himself against the back of the sofa hardly, throwing his hands in the air and screaming 'WE'RE DOOMED'. Lukas hoped they didn't just wake someone in the house up. After all, there are other apartments here...

"I don't know what would relieve me more right now. Yao talking to our men or a guard so there would be no suspicion, but that would mean that Yao is 'doomed'." Lukas said, making his brother groan.

"And Tino still is a shaking mess on 2 legs! WHY GOD WHY!" If their landlady would hear that, she would scold him for using 'god' in such a sentence.

Lukas clicked to the other video, still as emotionless as ever. "Seems like Ian made his appearance..."

"Idiot finally came?"

"Seems so..."

There was Ian Kirkland, mixed within the crowd, his hands in his pockets and refusing to leave them anytime soon.

~X3~

Matthew Williams Jones was not happy to be here. He volunteered to help, even when he knew he would be disgusted by the end of the day.

But he didn't expect it to be more disgustingly than Alfred's dirty underwear on the sofa like when they were kids.

He didn't expect his life to be turned upside down by one man, his heart following immidiently.

"Again : Why. Did. You. Come. THIS?! ANSWER ME!" The German-no, _Prussian_ , as he claimed- screamed again, the dangerously growling tone returning right after.

"I told you already, I don't know who you are, what you're talking about and _please_ just untie me before I get Paranoia!" Matthew whined.

He himself didn't understand what was happening. One minute, he's following the Spanish boss, eavesdroping here tand there a little(Not very hard when you're _invisible_ ), and then -BAM!- someone knocked him out cold, and Matthew wished it would've been Eliza's frying pan as his vision turned black.

Matthew was scared at first that the rather handsome prussian knew that he was a member of the 'Nations', but with every new threat his mind became more and more relieved.

If the man knew, he would've mentioned the organization at least 23 threats ago...

...Or not.

There came back the flipping in his stomach, the fluttering of his heart and the unresistable want to pass out right there.

Or be swallowed up by the ground. For someone whose been ignored his whole life, it would be easy, right?

Wrong guess.

Right about now was a good time to start one of the organization's shocking rescue missions...

Which would never come. They didn't know where he were, what was happening(as if that fact ever stopped them), or if it would be safe to show in front of the prussian that Matthew indeed was a member by rescuing him. It would damage the others' safety.

Oh god how Matthew wanted to cry.

"Look." Matthew whispered, as quiet as no one would ever hear it- but in his condition he couldn't summon the strength to speak louder. Surprisingly, the man seemed to hear the Canadian over his yelling and stopped for a second, eying him widely. "I don't know what you want... but I'm sure you got the wrong person here..."

The Prussian's face darkened. "You sure, _Arschloch_? _Nach allem, was du gemacht hast, wie du uns ignoriert hast... und dann wagst du es, hierher zu kommen_?" Matthew understood a little german because of Vash, so he could still make out the meaning of his sentence.

"I'm not here because... how could've I ignore you if I don't even know you?!" Matthew looked up from the ground and right into the stranger's eyes.

Talking about ignoring? Maybe the man didn't know about the Nations after all... or he was a mafia member, high ranked of course, who meant all the threat's they sent them. The organization recieved threats daily, ignored them all, pissing the senders off even more.

The sender's didn't know their adress or anything, no company or mafia to give it over to them, so they just had to get other ways to catch their attention. If they got hacked... let's say their hackers weren't as good as Emil, they couldn't hack him back and find him, not to mention that Emil performed those big attacks only at internet cafe's, or a libery's computer for that matter. Safety to not get caught, he always said, even tough no one doubted his abillities.

But back to the topic.

"Ignoring... don't know...-" The Prussian mumbled absently, repeating Matthew, then glaring at him sharply. "DON'T EVEN TRY THAT SHIT, ALFRED FUCKING JONES, THAT YOU'VE FALLEN THAT LOW-"

"Wait!" Matthew snapped, relazation taking place in his eyes. Even if it wasn't a good idea to cut the Prussian off. "I'm not Alfred."

~X3~

"I'm not Alfred."

It took about 2 minutes for Gilbert to register what he just said.

 _Not Alfred._

He then took another look at the boy, especially at his breathtaking violet-purple eyes. Before he could get too caught up in them, however, he threw a mental punch at himself.

"Oh... _OH!_ " Gilbert said. Another mental punch for making the boy believe you're stupid Gilbert.

Man, those mental punches were giving him Literally head aches. In real life.

"He's obviously lying, boss." One of his two staff members said, the one on the right side of the boy. "Don't believe him."

"Right!" Said the left one. He didn't even bother to remember their names, and now he regretted it.

Seems like he'll be calling someone Right and Left from now on.

"If you're really not Alfred, then who ARE YOU?!" Gilbert questioned.

"M-Ma-Matthew..." The boy's stuutering voice made Gilbert's heart melt.

"Well..." Gilbert stretched out his arm, and Gilbird landed on it. "Let's see if you're telling the truth."

Gilbert took the boy's wallet from Gilbeid's claws, much to 'Matthew's' surprise. He opend the wallet and looked through the conents, meaning : Cards.

Then, he found what he was looking for. A student-pass from 'Hetalia-high school'. Why did the name sound so familiar.

"Let's see... Brithdate : ..., Age, hometown,..., grade... AHA! There! Birthname : Matthew Williams Jones." Gilbert was stunned for a moment, looking at Matthew curiously. "But you're still a Jones?"

"Yeah..." Matthew whispered, sighing.

"B-BOSS!" Left exclaimed.

"Shut up Left, Boss has some business to do." He knelt in front of Matthew, untying the poor boy. "How are you related to Alfred?"

"U-Uhm..." Matthew looked away.

"You want me to use _my ways_ to find the answer?" Gilbert smirked.

"A-Alright!" Matthew said as fast as his voice could come out again. "W-We're... twins..."

Now Gilbert was curious.

 _Alfred has a twin? And never revealed that fact to anyone? If he did, the rumor would've reached me fast... Is Matthew a member of the American Mafia? I doubt he is the second boss, too shy, and Alfred is marked as the ONLY Boss. Is he Alfred's replacement? The punching bag for everyone if the Americanish Mafia Head messed something up?_ Gilbert had so many questions running through his mind.

If he was a relative of Alfred, it made sense he would be here if Alfred would. But Alfred never mentioned him, so maybe he didn't want anyone knowing? Why dragging him out here then?

"B-Boss... The kid is probably lying. The Americanish Mafia boss having such a weak twin brother?" Right snorted, scrnching his nose up in looked to the ground, ashamed. It Made Gilbert's blood boil. "Ridiculou-"

Then Right was on the ground. His cheek swollen red.

Gilbert had punched him.

"Left..." He smiled. "How 'bout you take Right here outside?" His voice was sweet, but also dark and threatening. His eyes would make a grizzly bear run a 100 kilometer marathon in a second.

Left shivered, let out a squeak, grabbed Right and ran outside the unused, dark tent, and right back into the sickly-coloured light of the latterns outside. Gilbert turned back to Matthew.

Gilbert decided he didn't want to see hurt nor sadness in those cute eyes of his.

There was a gunshot outside, but no screaming. And another. And another.

 _3_

Gilbert counted three. He sighed, and stodd back up, Matthew still on his knees, but untied now.

"I'm sorry the awesome me mistaked you for your... _twin brother_." He smiled, trying to sound nice.

Matthew smiled warmly, a smile such as his was never recieved by Gilbert. It was worth a million loves, a million dollors, a million years. It seemed endless.

"I know you don't like him. Me neither, so you can call him what you want."

That was the moment Gilbert was sure Matthew was his soulmate, his one and only, the love of his life he tought he'd never expirience.

"Thanks." Gilbert grinned his boyish grin. He was still a Teenager, after all. "Anyways, Those gunshots were my cue to leave, so guess this means 'Till later'."

"La...ter...?" Matthew asked, saying the word as if he never heard it before. "Does this me-"

"Well, you're rather interesting... and pretty." Matthew blushed, wich made Gilbert's Heart melt once again at how cute the boy looked. "So I'll be seeing you around sometime surely. Willingly of course, and I don't care if you don't want to-"

"I-I'd b happy." Matthew said, those words meant only for Gilbert's ears. "I'd be really happy if...we'd see each other... again."

The warmness in Gilbert's heart started to spread at Matthew's flustered sight. A unusulal, but still pleasuring felling.

"Soon." That was Gilbert's promise. "Very soon, Birdie."

They stood silent for what seemed like eternety.

"So..." Gilbert walked towards the exit. "With that cleared, I have to take my leave, Birdie. Here" He threw the purse back to Matthew, testing his reflexes. He took a mental note of his good reflexes, he catched the wallet easily, not letting it even near the ground. "There you have your things back. But _this_ " he pulled out the student ID Card and held it near his lips. "I'll be keeping. To find you again, of course."

Matthew stared at him, then giggled slightly and smiled again.

Again, three gunshots sounded throughout the whole market. Gilbert sighed.

"Someone's being impatient." He groaned, then faced Matthew once again when his name was called.

"Since you know mine, I want to know your name..." Matthew said unsurly, turning into a tomato face again.

"Gilbert." He said. "I'm Gilbert Beilschimdt." He winked, making Matthew melt on the inside. "And this here is my loyal friend, Gilbird." He gestured to the bird who had taken the wallet earlier, now resting on Gilbert's shoulder and letting out a happy squeak as his name was called.

Their moment was interupted by the gunshots again. Gilbert snapped.

"ALRIGHT TONI I GOT IT! GIVE ME A MINUTE HERE!" He wanted to punch his friend right now. His partner in crime- another member of the 'Bad-Touch-Trio'- was now ruining his moment.

Brilliant.

Just Brilliant.

Matthew giggled. "I think you should leave before your friend snaps and shoots anybody." As much as Matthew wanted for Gil to stay, he had to think about his mission, and Gil too had somewhere important to attend, it seemed.

Gilbert gave him another silent nod of agreement, winked, and left.

Oh, just what had Matthew gotten himself into. That guy knew _Alfred! His brother Alfred._

And still, Even when any sane person would just kill themselves now, or that Matthew's mind tried to list all the things that was wrong about this, his heart won without reasoning.

* * *

 **Yamu : OH GOD IT'S 00:51 AM HERE AND MY DAD IS NOT APPRECIATING THAT I'M STILL AWAKE SO LEAVE REVIEWS AND BCZGEZGEZVuvcchvbwuxZVCUCV**

 **Translations :**

 _Arschloch_ **(German)- Asshole**

 _Nach allem, was du gemacht hast, wie du uns ignoriert hast... und dann wagst du es, hierher zu kommen_? **(German)- After all you did, and how you ignored us... and then you dare to come back here?**

 **LEAVE REVIEWS!**

 **BYE!**


	5. When you're kidnapped by Russians

**Yamu : hey guys! I'm back-**

 **Yogi : still no Reviews**

* * *

 **Yamu : We wrote that about... 7 days ago or something like that...  
**

 **Yogi : And from the new beta on the fanfiction App on your handy...**

 **Elias : Wow, you guys are lazy.**

 **Yamu : NO! I just had a lot going on, and my throat feels kinda sick the last few days, I'm coughing a lot. Before my throat started feeling sick, on the 27th August, I had to go to the 30th birthday party of my aunt, came home around 1 AM in the morning or midnight, I can't say. And right after that, on the 28th, it was my sister's 19 birthday... Also, what is wrong with my relatives and their 30th birthdays. Last year I came home at 5 AM in the morning and went to sleep around 6 AM... I mean seriously, that was last August, my aunt didn't even have a party for her 29th, and my uncle didn't have a party this August for his 31st. Why the 30th?! WHY!**

 **Yogi: Ok no need to tell your life story.**

 **Yamu : Yes, 'cause my readers are totally stalkers and will totally know who I am and where I live if I tell them about birthday parties that are long over *rolls eyes*. Anyway, next round of our game! We still have a few people to do!  
**

* * *

~XD~

"What is the meaning of this, aru?!"

"Oh, how cute." The large Russian continued to smile and tease Yao, towering above the chinese teenager who was held by two mafia members, one on each arm, holding him in place so he couldn't free his arms, nor lift his feet to kick. "Do you always say 'aru' at the end of a sentence, my _dorogaya._ "

Yao let the strange word sink in, realizing it was russian. He didn't speak it, knew a few words tough, enough to make out the meaning of the strange word that just left the russians lips.

"HEY!" Yao screamed irritated. "I'm 100 percent man! And I'm surely **not** a woman."

"You sure? You would be a pretty one." When Yao glared at him, the Russian chuckled darkly. "Ok, whatever you say, _moi dorogoi_."

Yao huffed, turning his head away from the russian- that much he could do while being held. Tough he relaxed a bit after the man at least used the correct form of the word, even if he's still uneasy with the meaning 'dear'.

You could adress anyone with 'dear'. An Enemy, a friend, a stranger- he couldn't figure out who this guy thinks Yao is!

Well, to say the truth, he desn't know the reason why a rich snot grabbed him to somewhere unseen to strangers and uninvited guests. If the guy just wanted a bitch to spend the night with, he would have let him go the moment Yao declared himself being a man.

Oh, the stress.

"Soooo..." The Russian started, grabbing Yao's chin with his cold fingers and forcing him to face him. Yao stared irritated, or angrily, at the strange purple colour of the man's eyes.

Even tough Yao had to admit, it was a beautiful, handsome colour, even when coming from a man. It was a mysterious, strange purple colour, that didn't let Yao see the emotion that was behind the man's doings. He could fake the emotion in his eyes, just as actors faked their actions and tears in movies for entertaiment, but Yao always saw what emotion hey were really feeling throughout the scene- like annoyence, sadness, unhappy, bitchy..-, something other people couldn't.

But this guy was good at fooling other people. But Yao could see that his happiness was fake, even tough he saw a little wickid-ness in the eyes that was real, he couldn't make out the real emotion of the man.

Yao didn't know what emotion of his should he choose over the other, impressed or fear.

He _always_ saw the emotion in everyone's eyes, even the best actors couldn't fool him if he saw their eyes.

But the Russian was different.

"I bet you wonder about why you're here, Da?" The Russian proceeded.

Yao nodded unsurely, still surprised about the eyes he was staring into.

"Well, then take a look at this." The man pulled ot a photo he seemed to carry around the whole day, judging by his fancy jacket pocket that he wore, the photo lied in there.

The Photo was close to his eyes, so he could take in the whole picture. It seperated Yao's eyesight from the Russian's face, and the Russian's sight of Yao. But he had more to worry about than the man's eyes once he saw the picture.

Yao's eyes widened in disbelief.

The picture was blurred, but not enough to cover the scene on the deck of a ship.

The ship Yao made sink, the one with the Russian mafia's goods on it.

The camera was placed just above a person, who was walking along the deck, between the wall wich the camera was hidden in and the gate seperating him from a fall into the roaring ocean. The person was wearing a red shirt that was a little in chinese style, one could tell, over it a thin jeans-blue-coloured jacket and dark blue pants that seemed a size too big for him. The person had black hair, pulled into a ponytail that ran down over his shoulder. That was what you could make out even if blurred, the face wasn't as easy to recognize. But over the strange plce the face was in, there was a little flash of a brownish-yellow colour, which were supposedly the person's eyes.

Yao's eyes. Yao's hair.

It _was_ Yao!

"Funny right?" the man said, removing the picture that seperated them. "By the look on your face I can tell I got the right person. The one on the picture." He rested his chin on his hands, the other one still on Yao's chin, and Yao asked himself when they started knelling on the ground without him realizing(the men still held him).

"It's a real funny story actually. You see, not to long ago, my company's ship sunk due to a uninvited guest interferring with the ship's system, or whatever it's called, I'm not a sailor, I wouldn't know." The man continued to smile that half-fake(after all the wicked emotion was still real) smile of his, making Yao's stomach flip with every word he said, his heart beating madly. He was caught. right? "My men all came back alive, non harmed, just drank a lot of salty water. But my _company's_ goods didn't get away so easily. They drowned, and if we did find something, it was ruined and not suited for selling..." The man let go of Yao's chin, but he couldn't find the power to nor will to turn it away from the man. _Heck_ , he didn't even know if he was able to stand!

 _How?_ Yao thought again and again.

"We recieved a hacking on our computers, which was was a typical mark from an organization I call 'The Nations', they like to go against my company." The Russian started playing with Yao's hair. "Miraciously, a video on our computers- that were connected to the cameras on the ship but weren't there when it sunk- survived the hacking and drowning. It was blurry, and didn't show anything, but one unfamiliar person running on my deck, hurrying somewhere, tough he didn't belong to my men." The Russian pulled one of Yao's hair strands close to his lips, and Yao felt as if those cold fingers were touching his skin, not hair. "You see, my company isn't really found of that accident, and wants the ones responsible to pay, not with money, but I think you know what I mean." R _evenge._ "As well as a lot of neighboring 'companys'. I myself, too. So even when we couldn't make out the person's identity, there weren't many people with such looks, eyes, hair, chinese and most of all, not many with such motives as stopping my company. So I thought, if they want to stop us, they would send some people to one of the biggest black markets of the companys. And maybe, just maybe, the person I look for would be under those people."

Yao watched that cool smirk, that made him shiver, and after taking in all what the man said, he showed a rather unfitting emotion.

He smiled. Wickedly, even.

He stared right into those eyes of his, and spoke. After all, he couldn't deny anything anymore, he could only not mention his partners' names or any information that is important. He himself had his cover blown.

"So, what if you're right?" Yao asked mockingly. "What if I really am that person? What are you gonna do? Kill me? Then my partners from the organization would be very mad with you. And they would hunt you, a member of the Russian Mafia, down."

Yao asumed he was a high-ranked member, to be sent here and find him.

The Mafioso chuckled. "Oh, _moi Dorogoi_. You're making me laugh. I'm the _boss_ of the Russian Mafia."

Yao eyes widened, and his smirk disappeared for a second. Oh why did he have such bad luck.

"So?" The Mafioso let Yao's her fall from his fingers. "What's your name, my little sunflower?"

"Firstly," Yao tried hard to glare at the Mafia boss without looking ridciously flustered, his cheeks were already red enough. "don't call me 'sunflower'. Secondly, my Name is Yao."

"So, Yao Yao-"

"Stop it."

"You want to be called _Yaochka_?"

"..." Yao looked to the ground, emberassment being visibly all over his face. "...No."

"So, Yao Yao." The Mafioso started again. "Since through your actions you angered _me_ , I will have to deal with you. Decide on what punishment you need."

Yao looked up again and raised a brow.

"What? It would be a shame to kill someone so cute and beautiful." The Mafioso smiled, as if it was the most normal statement of the world.

Yao groaned, wanting to hit his head against the ground.

"And feisty." The Mafioso- Yao was tired of not knowing his name- smirked evily.

And there went Yao's sanity.

"WHO ARE YOU EVEN?-" Yao screamed, only to have his mouth covered by the icy fingers that made his warm skin melt under the touch.

"Shh. Now now, Yao Yao. We don't want to 'cause a commotion, do we?" The Mafia boss shook his head mockingly. "May I remind you that the tent doesn't have walls to cover our voice. The only thing that made us unheard was the voice volume and the volume of loud chatting outside. We don't want to see blood, do we?"

The Russian showed his teeth when he grinned, wich made Yao shiver again. This time he was sure the Russian heard because of the fingers still resting over a part of his shivering body.

Yao swore he saw the Russians smirk widen.

And even tough he couldn't read the Russian's eyes, he somehow sensed that he had nothing good in his mind at the moment.

"You know, I think I just got an idea." The Russian said. Was his smile never fading? "Instead of making you a slave or kidnapping you, I could force info out of you..."

Yao snapped. "That would never work, I'd rather die then work against my organization-"

"I know, but who said the infos would be about your friends?" The Russian left Yao speechless.

"Wah... eh... Um...what?" As strange as it sounds, Yao was proud of the one word he just pronounced correctly. But he was sure that wouldn't happen twice.

"You heard me." The Russian sighed, still smiling. "The other mafias annoy me. I want to surpass my enemy boss'. But we all have the same purpose, the sme job and the same... everything. Like twins, and when we all only know what we can to not use against each other, nobody will make a move anytime soon."

Yao's eyes said that he didn't understand.

"As strange as it may sound to you-or not-, the mafias hate each other, no matter if the most are blood-related to each other. We only work together to take down your organiazation, and we have plans that will work just fine. Bits by bits will you guys fall, wthout you noticing. And it may take a long time, and the plan is not solid, but that's why we gatrhered here today. I won't buy anyone here. We're just all here to call in a so called 'Mafia meeting'."

"PFT!" Yao wanted to laugh, and he didn't really hide it. 'Mafia meeting'. That was so obvious! ...But such a dump name at the same time as a big deal for everyone.

It were the Mafias planing something, after all.

For the first time, the Russian looked emberassed that night, and Yao thought it was unbeliveably cute. And cuteness was Yao's weakpoint. "Don't ask why, it was Alfred's idea to call it that. And since he's the head of the American Mafia- and we're in America, mind you- he has the upper hand..."

Oh, a good info. The head of the American Mafia is called Alfred. Yao made a mental note of this.

"I wanted to call it the 'Operation Snowflake' or 'Vodka meeting'."

Yao couldn't hold himself. He laughed histerically. "That's so typically Russian." _But so cute at the same time..._

The Russian blinked. "Francis said the same."

"Well, then listen to your friend."

"Francis... is not what you call a friend." The Russian said. "He just works for the Mafia."

Sadly the Russian didn't mention which.

"Or...WAIT!" The Russian gazed of into the air, and seemed to recall all signs of a 'friend' on his fingers, as well as the not so rare encounters with that Francis guy. "Ok, he is a friend. Probably."

"And you needed to recall all that brfore you could agree to my statement?" Yao raised an eyebrow annoyed, but the Russian seemed to see everything in the dimly lit tent, as well as both their eyecolours seemed to glow in the dark.

"I agreed to Francis being an _friend_." The Russian smiled. "Not that I will _listen_ to what he says."

Yao wanted to scream.

But one of the men holding Yao cleared his throat, seeming to rip the Mafia boss out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right!" He exclaimed. "Back on topic before the time runs out, I know."

The Russian took a quick look at his handy-the time- and cursed uder his breath.

"Anyway, you will provide me the info I need about the other Mafias. It's your organizations priority to take us down, after all." The Russian said. "You will work with me for as long as I want you to, or until your organization falls, but it's not your job to tell me about 'The Nations' since I know you'd rather choose death then 'betray' your friends."

Yao smirked evily. "And what if I don't?"

The Russians humor seemed to disappear-if it was even real in the first place, this guy was an labyrinth for Yao in which he's lost, but can't seem to find the right way.

"Well, Yao Wang-"

Yao was shocked when The Russian pulled up his Student-ID and his phone.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. If you don't, I will hunt you down, or your family, friends, those who are dear to you- all of them."

Yao didn't know when he got his things from his pants' pockets.

"I have info I need, your number, name, age, school, origin... just what I need." The Russian seemed to turn into the ceshire cat. "And I have it all safed-" he showed Yao his phone, whose screen on was a contact named 'Yao-Yao', containing his number, Aftername, school, age... well, everything, but not a photo.

And Yao was happy that his adress was not on the ID, bet he wasn't so sure that the Russian wouldn't know his dress when he had his name and was a feared Mafia boss, who could also manipulate politicians and secret info.

Yao didn't want anyone to get hurt, he loved the people dearly, even Angelique... sometimes, but most of the times, he hates her.

If Yao goes against the Mafioso's wishes, he would go throughout Yao's history, find his friends who mostly were members of 'The Nations', and kill them.

And Yao didn't want it.

BOOM!

Yao looked to the 'wall', wich was the tends fabric, sperating them from the outside world.

BOOM!

Another gun shot.

BOOM!

Another, this one making his ears ring.

"Well, my cue to leave." The russian smiled. "It was a pleasure t meet you, Yao." They rose, Yao with the men, and when they stood, they finally released their grip on Yao, leaving the tent through the front which sight was seperated by huge curtains hanging from the ceiling, same colour as the tent.

Yao had to try his best not to fall to the ground after they let go, the whole info made his Legs turn to mush.

Yao followed behind the Mafioso, out of the tent, before another auction would start and the tent being filled. When he stepped out, the Mafioso grabbed his hand and wordlessly dragged him to a corner.

Which sucked since there were cameras and two man talking in a corner was so not suspicious... see the sarcasm?

Worst thing: The Spanish Mafia was still paranoid of everone because of the info robbery.

"I will contact you soon, Yao Yao." The man again played with Yao's hair, his face close to Yao's. Okay, now the men in the camera room watching would think they were lovers, or someone tried to get a woman into their bed. But Yao was dressed into a suit! A m chinese, very _manly_ suit!

Oh, the headache.

Again, three gunshots.

The Mafia boss frowned. "Someone's getting impatient."

He released Yao's hair and turned to leave, when Yao grabbed his hand. "

"Wait!" He whispered-said. "What's your name."

He wanted to slap himself.

Of course, Yao, the leader of one of the worst Mafias-the _Russian_ \- would just go on and reveal his identity when mostly everyone who ever knew died-

"Ivan." The Mafia boss said. "I'm Ivan Braginsky, little sunflower."

And then he left.

Yao just stood there, his whole world being turned upside down.

As well as all his thoughts on Mafia bosses.

This man was dangourously interesting, in more than phisically ways that could bring death.

He would mean death to Yao's mind.

Yao mixed back into the crowd.

He could already feel the headaches coming.

* * *

 **Yamu : FINISHED!**

 **Yogi : We wrote the other AN on the 31st August.**

 **Yamu : And?**

 **Yogi : Today's the 2nd September and we finished only now.**

 **Yamu : My sister came yesterday. I was busy watching disney movies.**

 **Elias : Seriously?**

 **Yamu : Hey, I have only 10 days of summer break left, I want t have fun.**

 **Translations :**

 _moja_ _dorogaya_ **(Russian)** _-_ **'my dear' in russian, female version.** _  
_

 _Moi Dorogoi_ **(Russian)** _-_ **'my dear' in russian, male version.**

 **LEAVE REVIEWS~!**


	6. Ian's fun talk about being paranoid

**Yamu : Guys I'm bored.**

 **Yogi : Is that why you're writing again?**

 **Yamu : No.**

 **Elias : Why do you write when you don't get any reviews?**

 **Yamu : 'Cause I'm obsessed with Hetalia. And the Mafia.**

 **Elias : What Nationality are you again.**

 **Yamu : Told ya, Russian. But I live and grew up in germany.**

 **Elias : Then why don't you write in Russian letters instead of the german ones like last chapter. (moi dorogoi).**

 **Yamu : I don't have the russian letters on this computer, only on the one in the living room and my father always uses that one, so I'm left with mine(which was originally my sister's).**

 **Yamu's sister : ...**

 **Yamu : Anyway, 6th round of our game!**

* * *

~XD~

Vladimir lost Arthur.

 _Great. just Great._ Vlad roled his eyes. _My life sucks._

He lost him. But found those eyes that hunted him everytime he closed his.

The place was crowded, he was somewhere in the middle of the market or something. He had been wandering around aimlessly for the last 20 or so minutes in desperate search of Arthur, tough his face didn't show desperatness in case someone was watching him.

His blood-red eyes darted around in the crowd, and then he went closer to the edge, wich was the space between the crowd and a tent, which-like the others- matched the size of a circus'.

Two Options how they could hide this place from normal human eyes. 1. They tricked the politics god-knows-how and what those are doing while this is taking place, or 2. the politicians just didn't care.

He stood by the edge and watched the thick crowd move slowly-you won't believe how crowded this place was, it disgusted Vlad that they came for what was selled here- when he saw a glimpse of _him_.

When the head of a passer-by he's been watching moved, he saw those breathtaking, gorgeous green eyes he saw on the ship that night, the night he stole the info about the markets whereabouts and details..

Vlad's eyes widened immidiently, as well as the other's. Alone by the eye colour they realized who was standing in front of them, seperated by the crowd.

And as much as Vlad's body screamed to stay, his mind knew better, and he took off, thankful for that huge crowd that seperated them, he mixed into it.

The second he lost the boy's gaze, he heard a loud "HEY!" come from behind him, and even tough it was muffled by the voices around them, he was sure that voice belonged to the boy he was trying to lose in the crowd.

This would be a long chase.

~XD~

"What do you mean, smoke bomb?"

 _'What you heard!'_

Ian wanted to scream, it would be too much of a commotion.

"But Emil, isn't that dangerous,- don't youu start lecturing me about smoke bombs again! I know they won't do any harm to the people aside from making them cough a lot and taking their eyesight for a time. It's called _smoke_ bomb after all. But... in front of all those people?" Ian was nervous, he even admitted it.

 _'Ian!'_ Emil cried through the phone. _'It's not like they don't know about their precious slaves comeing from the mafia, or being transported and selled only, or- WHATEVER! You guys are there to make a move against the Mafia, not for sightseeing!'_

"Emil, if this would be sightseeing, I would be traumatized."

Emil frowned, even through the phone Ian knew. _'You weren't traumatized in high school? From what I know, you were paranoid for a time that your precious Rival that you love-hate would come after you too soon, when he promised that he'll come back. But you see, so many years are over and you still havn't seen him. Those were empty threats!'_

Ian felt sick with all the butterfly's erupting in his stomach, and his heart beating too loud for a normal rhythm. But he tried to convince himself it was just that it was too much going on, that he feared Orlando. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Emil the truth. That he _spoke_ to Orlando today! Face to face!

Emil would flip. Even tough Emil was only a child when the accident caused by Orlando happened, he was old enough now to understand what really happend that day, and why everyone around them tried to calm Ian down for years, saying that Orlando would never come back. That he had better things to do as the heir, or possibly already new head of the Mafia! Or that his brothers and everyone else would protect him!

But Ian always tought, sometimes even decleared, that they lied.

He rather believed in the threat-or promise, as he and Orlando called it- that he would come back to get Ian.

He never said if he wanted to kill Ian. Or kidnap him. Or destroy Ian's family or whatever! He never knew what Orlando was going to do once they met again, which only scared him more. Mafias are dangerous, they could be the flower-seller from the next shop, or hiding as your nice neighboor garndma. You could never know. Ian had real trusting issues after that Explosion!

 _'Ian! IAN! HELLO, Earth to IAN!'_

Ian was ripped out of his thoughts, and glanced into the darkness surrounding him, only then remembering that Emil was on the phone.

"Sorry, I dazed out. What were you saying again?"

But Emil seemed to have an idea of why he suddenly dazed out.

 _'Don't get paranoid, okay? He won't come, and if, then you have the whole organisation to back you up! We go against Mafias, those he leads, so we're professionals in taking him down. And you're also with the FBI! We are strong. So...'_ Emil's voice seemed to break. _'...please, just don't go into depression again.'_

Ian felt guilty. He knew that Emil was on the verge of crying, no matter how he hid it. He saw this kid grow up, since Lukas was Arthur's school friend, they saw each other from time to time. You could even call it baby-sitting, since Lukas needed to go out with friends or something sometimes, and didn't trust a lot people with taking care of Emil, even if only for a few minutes. But Ian had his full trust, so he always stuck with the guy, and Emil was grateful.

Those two, as well as their brother Tino, have been through a lot. Emil more mentally then phisically. Orphanage, losing parents, only having his brothers, no friends except for that bird Lukas once gave him. He made mistakes, huge mistakes, ven such that costed his brother Lukas the emotions in his eyes(No Lukas isn't cold-hearted towards everyone, it's just the empty eyes that fool you.). But his brothers stuck with him. One needed a lot of time and proving to finally form a stable bond or frienship with the boy, and Ian was one of those who made it.

And now, when Emil was crying beacuse he was scared for Ian's sanity, Ian's heart seemed to break.

"Don't worry." Ian said warmly, stopping Emil before many tears could leave his eyes again. "I won't. I will be normal. Tommorrow we will wake up, and you will see the same Ian you've always known. The same you work with in the organisation, the fearless one! So please don't cry, okay?"

Emil sniffled one last time, then nodded over the phone.

 _'So.'_ Emil got back on topic. _'About the bomb...'_

~XD~

Vladimir had enough. He ran for another 21 minutes through the crowd, so messily that he was sure no one could have kept track of him.

He ran out from the crowd, back into the shadow, leaning against a few boxes that were standing in front of the back of a tent. He tried to get his breath under control, when he felt fingers roughly grab his shoulder and turn him around to meet those green eyes.

"Who are you?!" The owner of the eyes demanded.

Vlad didn't answer, his eyes didn't even widen, no reaction or emotion that showed that he was surprised, even tough he was.

~XD~

Aleksander was staring into those red eyes again, and they seemed to glow in the darkness of the shadow and the night.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, but recieved no answer. Well, if you didn't count heavy breathing as an answer. "I asked you a question!"

"Lower your voice..." The boy said. "I don't want to draw to much attention..."

"Then answer my question!" It wasn't like Aleks was screaming or anything, those people wouldn't hear them with the volume of their own chatting, and the voice of sellers that screamed around inside of the tents. No one would see them either, they were covered by darkness, and if Aleks wouldn't be night-active, he wouldn't have seen the boy hiding here.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Just answer, please!" Aleks said. "It's clear that you're a member of the organisation, I saw you before, you have nothing to hide, I saw your face and know that you're a member of them! You could at least tell me you first name!"

Aleks wanted to know his name so badly.

"... Vladimir." the boy said. "But most people call me Vlad. Now you!"

"Well, Vlad, I'm not gonna make a drama like you." He pointed a finger at Vlad's chest accusingly. "You saw me on that ship, you know where my loyalities lie, and you saw my face. So there's no meaning in hiding my first name. I'm Aleksander. People call me Aleks."

"Well, Aleks..." Vlad said, unsurely. "This is awkward, but I think we have a lot to talk about, and a simple 'hi' just won't do..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Agreed." Aleks said. "Our second meeting, also under Mafia-circumstances. But since you're here, it seems that the Spanish Mafia isn't paranoid without reason..."

Vlad smirked, showing his snow-white fangs. "You're clever..."

"It's obvious, Vlad." Aleks returned the dangerous, mechivious smirk with just as much wickidness. "But it also means tonight will be interesting..."

* * *

 **Yamu : Ok, It's 00:52 AM here, I need to go 'sleep' before my dad comes. (By sleep I mean read fanfictions on my phone.)**

 **Yogi : FINALLY!**

 **Yamu : Maybe the Mafia meeting will be in the next chappy, who knows. And yes, I know the chapter is short, but I don't have time. See you next time for the smoke bomb!**

 **Also, did you see the little things I revealed about a few people's pasts in Ian's phone talk? Did you? We will know more about their pasts when the time comes, and also about that 'accident' Orlando caused.**

 **BYE BYE!**

 **LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	7. How to plan an assault

**Yamu : I'm back!**

 **Yogi : Why do you always write at night? You don't even know how to continue the story of Romania and Bulgaria from where you left off!**

 **Yamu : Don't care! And, honey, it's just 9:34 PM.**

 **Yogi : Like I said: when it gets dark!**

 **Yamu : Shut up, I'm listening to Disney's Rapunzel's credits, the song.**

 **Elias : On Russian.**

 **Yamu : What! I just finished the movie... and my mother (and father) language is Russian.**

 **Anyway, Round 7!**

 **Oh, and I want to mention one thing before we start: YES, there are MAGICAL CREATURES in this story! Like, the Kirklands, Vlad and Lukas are magicians! Or however I will call them, maybe 'magician' isn't fitting... anyway, we look back on hints in past chapters : Vlad cheated death(or was close to death, at least), Lukas got his emotions(IN HIS EYES, not his real and inner emtions, he lost the ability to show what he feels) taken from him, in order to protect his youngest brother, Emil. And Arthur... well, I don't know anything for him yet, but he can see fairies... Yao uses old chinese spells!  
**

 **Also, I know I make a lot of mistakes(grammar failures), but I don't live in England or America (I already know too much words on english, more than my class, which is strange because... well, let's not start with it.), and if a letter is missing... then maybe I have accidently missed to press the letter's button on my keyboard. And I'm sorry, but I'm trying my best...**

* * *

~XD~

Yao wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

His partners were killing him. Right now, they were discussing in a group chat-thank god Ivan gave him back his phone before they started the conversation- about how and when they would place the smoke bomb, and where. Someone had to find the place the child-slaves were trapped in, or rather 'kept until their new masters come gat them', and no one can find that one tent. He passed by Arthur once or twice in the last 7 minutes, in the last 10 he saw a few others-Matthew and one time Tino-, but of course they didn't talk to each other, only continued to search for the children.

Not to mention it would be too dangerous for Yao to talk to any of them when there are cameras and members of the Russian mafia- who might already know about Yao- all around the place! If Ivan saw him talking to any, that person would be doomed if Ivan decided to take action.

Tino was a mess on 2 legs-which Emil complained about enough in the chat-, he stopped losing balance but was still caught up in his own thoughts, too much for Yao's liking- or Emil's nerves.

Appearently Emil saw them a few times, hacked a few cameras, in case anyone got caught or he saw a threat and had to make them retreat.

The smoke bomb was risky, they couldn't save the countless adult-slaves since they didn't know where to hide them or provide them with food. There was no Orphanage for adults, but the organisation had a lot of ties, and knew a few skilled workers in a orphanage in the other city, where they wouldn't be found quickly. The workers also knew about their position and doings, not their names though, only a few first names from the organisation members- like Vash.

They knew better than to register all of the childs at once. So many kids in one night! They would make one after another, a few there, then a few weeks later the others, that wouldn't draw too much attention and the children were safe- for the time being, at least.

None of them was happy that they had to seperate the kids from their parents- if they had any in the adult slaves, anyway. But it was the best the organization could manage right now: they could free the children from slavery and dirty business, and give them a little better life in a orphanage, all together, at least.

And Yao, while being in a few tents- saw how young the children were! Some looked only 3 or 4 years old, but were thinner than any average child! They also had a lot of bruises, and Yao saw the fear in their eeyes- like Yao mentioned: to see the emotions people are hiding, he only had to see the person's eyes to figure them out.

Allistor and Liam, along with Elizabeta and Cale, were coming with a truck from some huge company that was always transporting their goods on Monday nights(yes, today was Monday, and only bad things happen on Mondays. *cough* Ivan *cough*).

Like already mentioned: The organisation had as good ties with anyone as the Mafias have.

They were quiet known.

When he recieved the message, Yao had to frown. Allistor actually wanted none of his brothers tagging along-especially not LIam, who was annoying!-, but Liam had an excuse. He used the 'my-little-brothers-is-there-too' card and, Yao had to admit, Liam was skilled in a lot of things, even if you don't see that upon your first meeting with him. But Yao doubted that Liam's annoying character and dumbness was played.

When Liam texted that into the chat, Ian-Liam's younger twin- said that he just facepalmed and Arthur said that Liam should stop to always use him and Ian to get his way. however, Allistor wasn't allowing Peter nor Dylan to tag along, even if Dylan is older than Arthur, he is still the third youngest(Peter was the youngest and Arthur came a place before Peter in that row).

Allistor also informed them that Ilien was begging him to let him tag along when he overheard Liam and Allistor talking about going to the market Vlad was at right now. But Yao guessed that even if he wrote into the chat, the message was for Vlad only.

Where was he anyway? Yao didn't see him since they splitted up upon reaching the market, and neither did Emil with the few cameras he had, it seems.

They asked Vlad often enough where he was- and how he and Arthur got seperated in the first place, but there were a lot of strange questions today about everyone-, but Vlad just said that they'll see him around eventually. If not, then they would see him at the truck when they would be transporting the children, he would be helping anyway. He just needed the place and tent to go to.

That reminded Yao that even after the last 15 minutes no one had found the children by now. And they were multiple persons and all searching.

Yao looked into another tent and at the child being selled right now, sitting sadened on the floor of the stage every tent had for their 'products'.

Yao wondered what happened to the boy Ivan buyed, since Ivan didn't take the boy by now- which Yao knew because he was pulled into the back of the tent immidiently after the bidding ended and Ivan won. And he didn't see the boy anywhere there, this was sure.

Yao wondered if he would see the boy ever again, he was Yao's and seemed to have been through a lot.

Yao, for the first time that night, allowed himself to sigh loudly. If anyone asks why, he would just say he couldn't find a 'product' fitting his wishes.

Sadly, it wasn't an option to follow the children after the bidding ended, and see where they were brought since there always were several Spanish Mafia members guiding them, and a guy who didn't win the biding and does not belong to the Mafia would just make them extremely suspicious to the point where they would ask him out or even shoot him out of their Paranoia.

Yao was tired. He felt like Heracles.

No, scratch that, Heracles was already asleep by now, and he wouldn't attend school tommorrow either since they just found out about the turkish Mafia wanting to transport something secretly, something that seemed to be a very big deal. So they would need the guys who manage secret transporting on ships and planes to come, and Heracles was on that list. He was a much-asked guy in illegal bussiness, in more ways than transporting, but transport was his main.

He could get fake passes easily to let the mafia-boats and planes pass the checking without any questions, which was hard, actually, with the methods of proving those people had. He was one of the best, really... but of course he got info on the products and construction of the transporter-also start, goal and time of the transportation- to make those pass and get his ties to work them through to where they wanted to transport safely, but he used that info to blackmail the Mafia without them realizing before it's too late.

With his help, they got 2 rather large Mafias to be arrested. He always changed the motives: One time it's a plane crash, the other time he made it look as if a Mafia member has rat his own partners out to the FBI, which then arrested them together with the police. The only thing: His work was done good and always worked, which left him without suspecting, and the failures of the transporting as a fail of the Mafias themselves rather then blackmailing.

And the turkish Mafia hated the organisation, sepecially with what happened lately because of them, and wanted the best to work on his 'big deal'. Rumor had it the Mafia head himself would be there, but that was only a rumor which Heracles would prove to be wrong or right kater on.

Thing is: Heracles won't be attending school that day because the transport 'meeting' is only a few hours before schools starts and the before the sun rises, and he had to attend... and would be tired out after that, and also had to deal with the info he got- like downloading, if he gets and USB stick, or writing down to tell us later on.

But Yao was sure none of them would be attending tommorrow, since those who are here and those who will get here with the truck will not get enough sleep. Ian, Liam and Allistor were lucky to not have school anymore...

And their Secret sector in the FBI anyway revolved all arounf the Mafia, which fitted since they were members of the 'Nations' and also highly-ranked in the FBI because of the info they had and their skills. Which also meant they had more acces to secret data on the base and knew firstly about anything the FBI is planning or seeing lately.

Yao concentrated on searching for the tent again when he heard a adult voice somewhere behind the tent that just finished it's biding.

"Go on! You know the way back!" The man said roughly, and Yao peered behind the tent. "Don't waste my time, you little shit!" The man got out a cigeratte and lighted it, the man next to him frowning.

"You sure we can let her go alone? She could try to flee!" He pointed at the teenage girl in front of them, whose hands were chained together. She didn't even look up.

"She won't." the man said, lighting his cigar. "After all, her precious little brother is there, and she won't dare to leave him..."

"If you say so." The other man shrugged. Yao was sure they belonged to the Spanish Mafia.

The girl turned away and started to walk the way behind the tents in the shadow, where no one would see her.

 _So that's how they bring the children unnoticed to that place!_ Yao thought, following the girl without her knowing.

If she knew, she might run away. Even if he told her that he only wanted to help them, she would probably think that Yao just wanted to kidnap some slaves to have for free, without paying a cent. Children growing up in slavery weren't really trusting anyone, after all, and Yao didn't blame them.

He himself had a hard past.

As well as his partners in the organisation.

So he silently followed the girl until she stopped before a tather far away from the other tents, in the back. The only light that made it somehow visible was the moonlight and a little latern a guard sitting next to the entry/exit had. He seemed to use the latern to be playing cards with his collegue, with money as prices, of course.

The only reaction that said he acknowledged the girl was a slight nod, without even looking up, because he heard the chains on her hands ring lightly. So the girl proceeded to go inside the tent.

Yao, from his place in the shadow, made a photo on his phone and send it into the group chat.

 _'I found the place they keep the children and teenager in, those under the age of 18.'_ he texted. In the flash back, there was a info that the supernatural beings or slaves that were under the age of 18 were kept in a seperate tent than the adult ones. And that girl sure was underaged.

Immidiently, everyone asked where he was and Yao was grateful for his phone being on mute, because the sound that made him know he recieved the messages would draw the attention of the guards to him, even if the chatting on the main street surrounded by tents was loud.

Yao looked through the space of the two tents- one which he was leaning against- and onto the street. Nothing remarkable that would make them find the place. Then he saw a sign in front of a tent that was a little smaler than the others, but still large enough. It had a unique colour that the other tents hadn't- sure each tent had another colour but this one wasn't seen on the tents the bidings were in-. It was green. Dark green. And there was a sign in the front of the tent, which showed the small picture of a sun, not coloured, but comic style.

Yao instantly knew that the insiders that searched for exactly this tent-for whatever reason- would recognise it by this sign. He didn't know what it stood for though, he wasn't one of those insiders. Maybe it was a meeting point for the members of the spanish Mafia?

It didn't matter at the moment. He send the picture of the tent and told that they should come here, not all but at least 2 or at most 3 people. The rest would stay in the crowd, and they would be in contact through the group chat.

11 minutes later, Arthur appeared.

"You bloody git!" he whispered harshly, stepping into the shadows and behind the tent."I spent long enough searching for the tent the children were kept in, but you guys seem to like to push me to my limits. You could've at least said if you were in the middle of the market or something similar!"

"Hello to you, too." Yao rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, but does it look like there are street signs here anywhere? I don't know where I am either, so stop accusing me."

"If you weren't my friend, you would be dead now." Arthur growled, but calmed down and pulled out his phone to text the others.

"If I weren't your friend, I would have died ages ago." Yao corrected.

Yao looked back for a second, and saw the guards were so tired-he didn't know from _what_ \- that they looked like they would fall asleep in a few minutes, perhaps 10 or 15, 17 minutes at most.

They had to act. _Soon._

* * *

~XD~

Vladimir and Aleksander sat somewhere at the edge of the market, in the shadow and unseen to any passer-by.

They didn't look at each other at first, only at what was in front of them.

What interest they had in the back of two tents, between them a space that didn't reveal much of the crowd, no one knew.

"Sooooo..." Aleks started. "This is awkward."

Vlad nodded in agreement. "Even more awkward than it was in the beginning." Vlad turned to face him.

Aleks only nodded, again losing himself in those eyes Vlad had.

"But one thing is still unclear to me..." Vlad said, and Aleks raised a brow in question. "...why didn't you try to chain me up or drag me to your boss by now?"

Aleks let the question sink in, then he realized that it was strange indeed. Here he was, sitting in front of his enemy, hisbrother's enemy, Antonio's enemy,... but still made no move to catch him.

"Not that I want to bring you on stupid ideas." Vlad said fastly when he saw the thoughtful look on Aleks face.

"...No. I guess I just didn't have the desire too..." Aleks mumbled.

It was Vlad's turn to raise a brow. "You didn't have the desire to catch your enemy...?"

Now that those same words came out of Vlad's mouth, Aleks realized how stupid that answer was, and he chuckled lowly.

"As stupid as it sounds, my only desire at the moment was to catch you to talk to you." _And see your eyes again._

"You confuse me." Vlad stated.

"Then we're even." When Vlad raised a brow, Aleks sighed. "I'm just confused why your eyes are so..."

When Aleks didn't to find the right words, Vlad helped out. "Bloody red?"

Aleks just nodded, he didn't want to say that he also was confused that he liked Vlad's colour of blood in his eyes, even though he usually dispised blood.

Vlad chuckled darkly, almost sadly. "What do you think why they are?"

Aleks knew he shouldn't answer that question, that Vlad himself would give him the answer in mere seconds, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I saw death."

Those 3 words made Aleks' blood freeze.

"Not only that, I _cheated_ death."

Even when Vlad didn't mention how he cheated, or in what way, Aleks still couldn't take it. It felt as if his heart was ripped apard when he thought about Vlad being at least close to death.

Such a strange feeling for someone who murders his whole life, if directly or inderectly, it didn't matter. It was still murder, and the one that caused it was guilty. But he was born into the Mafia, after all.

"I really like your eyes, you know." Vlad said, turning to him. "They have such a beautiful colour- I envy you. Everytime I look into them, I get lost in my thoughts- nice thoughts!"

Aleks blushed madly. He, too, liked Vlad's eyes. But he didn't like his own. His green colour wasn't a normal green, and he was bullied because of them in the past. Because often, the eye colour is the key to seeing if the person in front of you is human or a supernatural being.

He dispised his own eyes while he loved Vlad's.

And with Vlad, it was the other way around.

How Ironic.

After a few minutes of silence, Vlad pulled his phone out and reads through some messages, also writing back. When they sat down before, he already wrote someone. Now he chuckled as he read the messages, and send one of his own to the person or persons.

He stood up slowly after he finished writing, but was pulled back when Aleks grabbed his wirst.

The unspoken question never left Aleks' mouth, instead he just glared sharply at the back of Vlad's head.

"Work." Vlad simply stated, not even bothering to look at the Bulgarian.

"Hey, we are not done yet." Aleks said. "In fact, we havn't even started to talk-"

"What school do you go to?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what school do you-"

"No no, I heard you. But what has this to do with anything?" This guy was confusing Aleks like no one else could.

"Just answer."

Aleks decided it was safe to answer. And no, he didn't trust his mind who yelled at him to not give that info away to an enemy. But he listened to his heart that whispered softly to tell Vlad.

"I-I'm going to be transferred to Hetalia in the next few days." Aleks said.

Vladimir turned around, eyes wide and shock written all over his face. Then he smiled warmly, and Aleks' heart melted at the sight. He wasn't sure if he could speak anymore.

"Well then, I'll see you soon." Vlad started walking away, his hand easily freed from the Bulgarian's grasp. "With a little luck, we might even end up in the same class." Vlad's fading form called back.

Aleksander needed a few minutes to let the info sink in, not even realizing that Vlad's 'work' he had to do was going to be a lot of trouble. They would go to the same school.

He would see Vlad again.

~XD~

* * *

 **Yamu : Aaaaaand~ DONE! I know, boring chapter, but soon comes the meeting and the rescue mission.  
**

 **Elias : You write so much cliche-**

 **Yamu : Don't care. Anyways, It's 1:02 AM right now, I have to go sleep.**

 **LEAVE REVIEWS~**

 **BYE BYE**

 **AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**


End file.
